riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ultima Radio
Ultima Radio is a Stoner Rock Band from Graz, Austria. Forming in March 2014, this quintet performs a style of stoner rock billed as "Ultima Rock". History The style of the band is influenced by a variety of other genres and bands such as Queens Of The Stone Age, Rage Against The Machine or Nirvana but rather refers to a term called 'Ultima Rock' which, in the band's point of view, describes a mixture of melodic and heavy riffs in combination with a vast range of sounds, massive and multifaceted. One prominent feature is the experimentation with exceptional sounds from bizarre and dark to sharp and bright in combination with a rather exotic voice. This becomes perceptible in their passionate and versatile live performances which give the best example of the attempt to create a dynamic and atmospheric sound. The band formed after two of the current members, Julian and Benni, both on guitar, had been playing together for about one year when they decided to found a group together with Stefan, bass, who finally brought Zdravko, the vocalist, into the band. The band played their first concerts as well as many others with Gürel, originally from Turkey, who left in Winter 2014. Afterwards, Paul became the new drummer. But due to his semester abroad, the band is temporarily playing with Peter on the drums. In 2015 the band expanded and welcomed Kevin Prügger as their new sound engineer, who participates in nearly all of their concerts. In 2015 the band released their first EP Album and the music video of the song 'Moroccan Honey'. A second music video for the song "Contrast" would see release the next year along with two split releases. So far, the band has played in several cities, such as Graz, their hometown, at the Rockhouse in Salzburg, the U4 and Arena in Vienna, and at the White Trash in Berlin. The band would announce a single entitled "Sun Collector" and their debut album release entitled A Thousand Shapes, the latter set for a fall 2017 release.Facebook Discography * Ultima Radio (EP) (2015) * Mapale Split (Split with Colours of Monochrome) (2016) * Reciprocity (Split with Witchrider) (2016) * Sun Collector (Single) (2017) * A Thousand Shapes (Studio Album) (2017) Members Current Members: Zdravko Konrad - Vocals Julian Jauk - Guitar Benjamin Krause - Guitar Stefan Scherer - Bass Paul Krassnitzer - Drums (currently absent) Peter Namdar - Drums (temporarily) Former Members: Gürel Baltalı - Drums Reviews The band has already collected a variety of reviews and interviews, mainly based on impressions of the debut EP. Stormbringer.at: http://www.stormbringer.at/reviews/12286/ultima-radio-ultima-radio.html Stonerrock.eu: http://www.stonerrock.eu/allgemein/to-the-point-short-reviews-english#Ultima Also, they were invited from the well-known, Austrian radio channel FM4 where they held their EP presentation and are also being regularily played and announced: http://fm4.orf.at/radio/stories/1763343/ Additionally, the band has frequent appearances on local radio channels such as Radio Soundportal where they were recently awarded the Artist of the Week: http://soundportal.at/soundportal-news/music/artist-of-the-week/detail/article/ultima-radio/ Interviews on Radio Helsinki: https://cba.fro.at/297677 External Links Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/ultimaradio Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZO6a4bz7MV_5cSBuRNDIfQ Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/ultima-radio/sets/ultima-radio-ep Spotify: https://play.spotify.com/album/2nrbXENoSpopVNoSNDnySS Bandcamp: http://ultimaradio.bandcamp.com/releases Buy EP here: Amazon: http://www.amazon.de/Ultima-Radio-EP/dp/B013H4QOR8 iTunes: https://itunes.apple.com/album/id1027101207 Google Play: https://play.google.com/store/music/artist/Ultima_Radio?id=Apimaakvtyqlypkiudabspghwuu References Category:Band Category:Graz Category:Austria Category:Stoner Rock Category:Rock and Roll